


Running up that hill

by Cissmoll



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissmoll/pseuds/Cissmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, where Hope begs Etro to make him her champion in Lightning’s stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running up that hill

**Author's Note:**

> For time-and-relative-dimensions on tumblr.

After hours and hours of scanning the area, Hope had finally found the artefact that would activate the newly found time gate. He was deadly tired, but he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep if he didn’t go to the gate first. Even though he barely had any hope left, he still had to try.

He slowly approached the gate, holding out the artefact. Had he been Noel or Serah, the gate would have activated immediately. From what he’d heard, even Snow was able to use time gates. Hope sighed, staring at the inactive portal. He wasn’t sure why, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t get the time gates to let him pass through them.

He sank to his knees, cradling the useless artefact against his chest. It was the right artefact, he was sure of that, but the time gate still wouldn't activate.

"Why?" he asked, staring at the sky. "Why am I the only one left behind?"

Ten years had passed since Cocoon fell and Lightning disappeared. For many years, he'd thought she was in crystal stasis with Fang and Vanille. Though he'd missed her more than anything, he’d still accepted her fate. Crystal stasis was supposed to be like a long, long sleep, and he'd decided that Lightning deserved to finally get some rest. Then, he'd found the Oracle Drive. It had showed him Lightning, dressed in steel and feathers, once again fighting to keep the world safe. She hadn't been resting all those years – she'd been forced to continue fighting, her future once again stolen from her. From that day, Hope had been trying to find a way into Valhalla. He would get Lightning home, no matter the cost.

Every time he found a new time gate, he tried to pass through it, but he never succeeded. He was stranded in his timeline, doomed to live his life at a natural pace.

"Damn it, Etro," he said in a low voice. "You felt pity for me once before, when you freed me from crystal stasis. I know you care about me and my companions. Please, let me trade place with Lightning. I’ll be your protector for as long as you need me. If you ever gave a damn about me, take me to Valhalla."

Nothing happened. Hope closed his eyes, forcing away some unshed tears. He felt silly for thinking Etro would listen to him. Lightning was a soldier, and he was just a scientist. He'd trained with his airwing for many years, but he knew he still wouldn’t stand a chance if he went up against Lightning.

He stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. His colleagues would soon be wondering where he was, and if he didn’t hurry, Alyssa would try to find him herself. He was just about to leave when the artefact began to glow. His eyes widened. _Did she hear me?_ he silently wondered. He turned back to the time gate, which was now reacting to the artefact. His heart began to race. The time gate could lead him to any place at any time, but somehow he just knew it would transport him directly to Valhalla.

"Thank you," he whispered before stepping into the swirling cloud of chaos surrounding the gate. "I won't disappoint you."

-*-

Lightning was flying over the rooftops on Odin's back, hunting after Caius' Bahamut form. She would soon catch up with him, and then Caius would use his Comet spell which would cause the sky to explode in a purple rain of fire. They had done this countless of times before, playing out the same scenario over and over again. They would continue to fight until one of them gave up or the world ended, whatever came first. Lightning knew that the second alternative was the most likely one. When she'd accepted the role as Etro's champion, she'd accepted her destiny as well. She would fight for the goddess forever to atone for her sins.

When she'd almost caught up with the Bahamut, something strange happened. She noticed someone falling from the sky, shrouded in chaos. At first she thought Noel had returned, but the newcomer looked a lot more slender than the Pulsian hunter.  

"Damn it," she muttered before changing course, steering Odin towards the falling figure. “I don’t have time for this.”

When she got closer she realized that she recognized the white and yellow uniform. Her heart skipped a beat. _He can’t be here,_ she thought. _It’s impossible._

In all of her visions, Hope had remained in the realm of the living. She’d watched him grow up and become a leader of the world more times than she could even remember. Not in a single timeline had she seen him make a visit to Valhalla. _Something must have changed,_ she thought. _Something big._

Lightning could tell the exact moment Hope noticed her. He mouthed her name, smiling widely. She didn’t know whether to be happy or terrified. He wasn’t supposed to be there, yet there he was, falling from the sky while grinning like an idiot. He reached out his hand, and Lightning reached out hers. Using her superhuman strength, she managed to catch him and throw him up behind her on Odin’s back.

“Hold on to something,” she said before changing direction, moving towards the ground while dodging Caius’ long-distance attacks. Hope wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. _I guess that works to,_ she thought, unable to stop herself from smiling.

When they reached the ground, Lightning slid down from Odin’s back in one graceful movement. Hope’s descent was a lot less elegant. He landed on the stone floor on his hands and knees, once again reminding Lightning of Noel. Odin did a quick bow before disappearing, leaving her alone with Hope.

 “Are you okay?” she asked, reaching out her hand.

Hope took it and let her help him up, still smiling. “I’m fine. Great, even. I can’t believe I’m finally here.”

“What are you doing here?” she continued. “How did you even get here?”

It surprised her a little that she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. She’d seen him grow in her visions, but she’d never really thought about the fact that he now was taller than her. Back then, his delicate features had given him an almost effeminate look, but those features had grown more defined over the years. He definitely looked like a man, now – a handsome one, too. _He’s an adult, now,_ she thought. _Technically, he’s older than me._

Hope ignored her questions. His eyes roamed over her face with great concentration, as if he was trying to memorize every single detail of it. He raised his hand and brushed away her bangs from her forehead, tucking them behind her ear.

“You look exactly the same,” he whispered, caressing her cheek. “You haven’t changed at all.”

Lightning lowered her eyes. “Valhalla,” she said. “The currents of time do not touch its shores. You don’t age. You don’t even sleep. You just… Exist.” She smiled humorlessly. “Sometimes I’m not even sure if I’m really alive.”

“Light, I’m getting you out of here,” Hope said confidently. “That’s why I’m here. I’m getting you home.”

Lightning frowned. “I can’t leave this place,” she said. “I have to protect the goddess. I can never go back.”

“You could, if someone took your place.”

Lightning’s eyes widened as she realized the true meaning of his words. “No,” she said, “I won’t accept it. Go home, Hope. It’s not going to happen.”

“It’s already happening,” he said softly. “Can’t you feel it?”

Lightning was just about to deny it when she felt a strange sensation in her chest. It was like when the goddess had bestowed her with her powers, only the other way round. Etro’s strength was pouring out of her body, transferring into its new host.

“No!” she yelled. “You can’t do this! This is my punishment, my atonement. I deserve to be here. Don’t-“

Hope interrupted her by kissing her hard on the lips. She gasped in surprise, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His arms went around her waist, holding her tightly. The rational part of her brain screamed at her to push him away, but instead she found herself answering the kiss. She’d never allowed herself to think about Hope that way before, but now it felt so natural – obvious, even. They were partners. Partners belonged together.

When Hope pulled back, she was nearly breathless. She looked at him quizzically, wondering why he stopped.

“I love you,” he said. “I’ve always loved you. That’s why I have to do this.” He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a quick shove.

During the kiss, Hope had maneuvered her towards the time gate without her even noticing it. The gate had been inactive for years, but now it suddenly seemed to work again. Hope’s shove had forced her to take a step back, making her stand right in the middle of it.

“No,” she gasped, finally realizing what Hope had done. She tried to get away from the gate, but strings of chaos seemed to hold her back.

“Don’t fight it,” Hope said, looking at her with guilt in his eyes. “Etro is taking you home.”

“Hope, no!” she screamed, pulling frantically at her immaterial bonds. Tears of fear and frustration rolled down her cheeks. Hope was sacrificing himself for her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

He gave her a melancholic smile. “Just keep your eyes front, Light. From now on, I’ll watch the rear. I’ll always be watching over you.”

The last thing Lightning saw before the time gate pulled her into the Historia Crux was Hope being engulfed by a blinding ray of light.

-*-

When the light faded away, Hope was no longer wearing his academy uniform. His legs and torso were now covered in plates of steel, and a feathery cape was attached to his shoulders. He pulled out his boomerang, preparing to protect the goddess as her new champion. He had made his choice. He would fight.

 By then, Lightning was already long gone.

 

 


End file.
